Is All I Can Do
by Chanlove
Summary: Aku bersumpah akan melakukan apa saja demi kebaikanku dan juga suamiku. Meskipun dengan menyakiti diriku sendiri. ChanBaek. GS. M. Repost.


**Author : Rimi_Park.**

 **Title : Is All I Can Do.**

 **Category : Romance [NC-21].**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Other Cast : Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Junmyeon.**

 **Aku bersumpah akan melakukan apa saja demi kebaikanku dan juga suamiku. Meskipun dengan menyakiti diriku sendiri.**

 **P.S : Pernah dipost di FlyingNC Fanfiction dengan cast yang berbeda.**

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan selain makan dan minum wine?" Masih dalam keadaan bersandar di bahu hangat Chanyeol oppa, aku melihat semua mata tertuju kepada Luhan. Ia adalah teman semasa sekolah kejuruanku dulu. Lalu kami berpisah karena harus melanjutkan kuliah masing-masing. Namun kami tidak pernah lost contact meskipun berada di jarak yang sangat jauh.

Malam ini aku dan Chanyeol oppa mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah yang baru kami beli sebulan yang lalu. Rumah ini dibeli atas dasar kerja keras Chanyeol oppa selama bertahun-tahun dan ia memberikannya untukku sebagai hadiah pernikahan, katanya.

Yixing, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Mereka adalah ketiga temanku. Yixing adalah teman yang paling dekat, bisa dibilang Yixing itu teman seperjuanganku, karena dari masa sekolah menengah pertama hingga kami lulus sekolah kejuruan, aku dan Yixing selalu bersamaan, meski saat itu kami mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Yixing adalah gadis yang tomboy, cocok dengan pekerjaannya sekarang sebagai ahli teknik kendaraan ringan.

Berbeda dengan Luhan. Ia adalah gadis paling manis diantara kami berempat. Profesinya sekarang adalah dokter spesialis kulit dan kecantikan di salah satu rumah sakit umum yang cukup besar di Seoul. Luhan termasuk gadis yang giat belajar, ia selalu serius dengan buku-buku kesehatan yang selalu ia bawa ke manapun ia pergi. Ia juga mengambil jurusan keperawatan saat kami sekolah dulu, lalu ikut ekstra kulikuler wajib sebagai ahli spesialis.

Kyungsoo adalah teman kuliahku. Gadis inilah yang mempertemukan aku dengan Canyeol oppa di kampus, di mana kami selalu bertengkar karena hal sepele maupun hal lain-lain. Kemudian barulah muncul perasaan aneh di dalam benak kami masing-masing hingga kami berpacaran dan memutuskan untuk menikah. Kyungsoo termasuk gadis yang supel dan pandai bergaul, ia adalah seorang teman yang setia, dan cenderung mengorbankan apapun yang ia punya untuk temannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita main kartu?" tawar seorang pria yang kuketahui bernama Oh Sehun, sekretaris suamiku di kantor.

"Aku tidak bawa cukup uang malam ini!" seru Junmyeon, kekasih Yixing. Ia juga termasuk teman kerja suamiku.

"Ambil saja secukupnya. Kau bawa kartu ATM, 'kan?" tanya Kim Jongin. Adik kelasku yang kini tengah praktek kerja lapangan di perusahaan Chanyeol oppa.

"Jongin benar, Junmyeon-ah. Kau 'kan yang paling kaya di antara kita semua." balas Sehun.

"Masalahnya aku malas berpergian sekedar untuk mengambil uang." ucap Junmyeon jujur.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah ikut main, mudah kan? Kenapa harus repot-repot, sih!?"

*

"Ahh... Chanyeol oppa, jebal!" aku berteriak keras menyebutkan nama suamiku saat merasakan jari-jari panjangnya kian menusuk lebih dalam ke vaginaku yang sensitif.

Aku memejamkan mata, mendesah tak karuan saat ia lagi-lagi mempercepat gerakan fingering-nya di dalam vaginaku. Tubuhku bersimbah keringat, lengket di mana-mana tanpa bisa bangun untuk sekedar menatap cermin dan melihat betapa berantakannya diriku karena suamiku yang luar biasa tampan ini sedang menindih tubuhku dengan tubuhnya yang besar.

Kupeluk lehernya yang sama basahnya dengan tubuhku erat-erat. Otot vaginaku mulai mengencang, membuat tiga jari milik Chanyeol oppa semakin terbenam ke dalam lubang kenikmatan ini. Pandanganku kabur, berkabut oleh gairah yang seolah tiada henti, yang lagi-lagi membawaku menuju pusat menyenangkan dengan gelombang yang luar biasa nikmat. Hingga pada akhirnya cairanku-pun meluber, membasahi jari-jari milik suamiku dan aku terengah.

Jelas, ia tahu bagaimana caranya menyenangkan perempuan...

di atas ranjang.

Dan aku mengakui itu. Ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh suamiku benar-benar tak ada duanya. Ia adalah pria paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui di dunia ini. Dan aku rasa, aku cocok dengannya, kami sama-sama buas di atas ranjang. Kalian bisa lihat buktinya saat ini juga.

Lihatlah aku yang telanjang bulat di hadapannya, berbaring pasrah meski dengan posisi tak nyaman di atas sofa ruang tamu rumah kami, dengan keadaan mengenaskan, berkeringat dan lengket, seolah aku adalah seorang perempuan yang baru saja menjadi korban pemerkosaan.

Aku mengakui hal itu, aku memang sedang diperkosa. Tak lain adalah diperkosa oleh suamiku sendiri. Namun bedanya, kali ini adalah pemerkosaan yang luar biasa nikmat yang kami lakukan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun..." ia mendesahkan namaku, lehernya tenggelam dekat daun telingaku dan membisikkan kata-kata kuno yang sangat sering kudengar tiap kali kami bercinta. "jadilah milikku selamanya. Aku mencintaimu..."

Kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras nan besar memasuki lubang vaginaku. Aku meringis, mengingat seberapa besar penis milik Chanyeol oppa yang akan memasukiku entah untuk yang ke-berapa kalinya.

Kami memang sering bercinta, tapi entah mengapa ukuran penis suamiku itu selalu saja membesar dan lebih besar lagi tiap kali kami melakukannya. Ia selalu bilang jika aku terlalu sempit dan rapat untuknya, namun aku tidak ikut merasa demikian. Karena menurutku, penisnya-lah yang makin malam makin membesar hingga aku akan merasa sedikit sakit saat ia memulai penetrasi.

"Kenapa aku merasa jika makin hari kau semakin sempit saja, chagi-ya?" ia bertanya sembari berusaha memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vaginaku. Suaranya yang berat-serak menahan gairah membuatku semakin tidak tahan.

Kupejamkan mataku tanpa melepas cengkeraman tanganku di bahunya, tanpa malu kini aku mulai bergerak perlahan, ikut membantunya yang kesulitan menyatukan tubuh kami yang sudah tidak sabar ingin menggapai kenikmatan bersenggama ini.

"Oh!"

"Ahh... shit!"

Aku mengerang keras saat tubuh kami sudah menyatu, dan dibalas dengan umpatan seksi yang keluar dari bibir manis milik suamiku yang tampan. Kuraih tengkuknya dan mencium bibirnya. Kami bergerak liar, tangannya mendarat di sebelah kanan payudaraku dan meremasnya keras, memelintir dan mencubit puting paling sensitifku tanpa menjauhkan jarak wajah kami.

Aku melenguh dalam ciuman kami, merasakan nikmat tiada tara yang selalu kudapatkan dari suami tercinta yang paling perkasa ini. Tanganku kini tak lagi pada bahunya, berpindah tempat pada lehernya dan mengalungkannya erat-erat di sana. Tak ingin jika ia menjauhkan atau bahkan sampai menyelesaikan ciuman bergelora kami ini. Kedua kakiku-pun sama, ikut melingkar pada kedua pinggulnya yang bergirak seirama dengan seksi menyodokkan penis gagahnya ke dalam liangku.

"Ssshhh... ahhh... UHH! Oppa, j-jebal..." aku mendesah memohon padanya saat ciuman penuh nafsu kami terlepas. Aku tidak tahan lagi, gairahku sudah sampai ubun-ubun dan aku ingin menghempaskan lagi tubuh tak berdayaku ini ke dalam gelombang kenikmatan yang tiada duanya bersama suami tercintaku.

Otot vaginaku menguat, membuat penis Chanyeol oppa tersedot dan masuk lebih dalam ke liang milikku. Aku menjerit meneriakkan namanya, bahkan memohon untuk mempercepat gerakannya namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat menuruti kemauanku. Aku akhirnya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah di bawah kukungan tubuh kekarnya dan berusaha mengikuti permainannya.

"Mmhh... Chagi-ya... ohhh... kau sangat sempit, aahhh..."

Desahan yang menggairahkan itu keluar dari bibirnya, membuatku membuka mataku lebar-lebar dan menatap untuk mengagumi keindahan yang terpampang jelas di hadapanku ini.

Suamiku. Park Chanyeol. Orang yang terkenal dingin dan kejam saat sedang berbisnis... kini nampak sangat panas dan seksi ketika sedang bercinta, dengan diriku, orang yang selalu dan akan selalu dicintai olehnya.

Kedua matanya terpejam erat, tak tahan menerima kenikmatan bertubi-tubi dari percintaan panas kami kali ini. Bibirnya basah oleh salivaku—sisa dari ciuman kami tadi—dan setengah terbuka sambil sesekali mengeluarkan desahan yang sangat merdu di telingaku. Lalu lehernya yang berkeringat menambah kesan seksi dan panas, tak lupa buah jakunnya yang sangat menggairahkan meminta untuk kukecup.

"Ah!" aku mengerang saat tiba-tiba ia menumbuk keras sweet spot-ku dengan ujung penis tebalnya. Tubuh ini menegang merasakannya, tetapi gelombang tersebut tak kunjung datang, jadi kuputuskan untuk memberi foreplay tambahan untuk Chanyeol oppa. Kucumbui leher dan jakunnya yang sedari tadi menggodaku.

Tak lama penis Chanyeol oppa yang berada di dalam vaginaku semakin besar, makin mengeras dengan gerakkan paling cepat dari yang tercepat di percintaan kami yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Jeritan kami semakin menggema di ruangan ini, lalu aku merasakan cairan hangat yang sangat banyak memenuhi rahimku. Mengalir keluar dari vaginaku saat Chanyeol oppa melepas penisnya, dan membasahi kedua paha bagian dalam milikku.

Aku melihat ia yang terengah memandangku. Namun aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Aku mencintaimu, istriku." Ia tersenyum manis. Mengecup bibirku sekilas sebelum bangun dari atas tubuhku, membenarkan piyamanya yang kusut. Sedangkan aku hanya diam menetralkan napasku sambil menatap langit-langit ruang tamu yang putih bersih. Dalam hati aku mengerang kecewa.

Aku belum mendapatkan pelepasan itu. Kenapa Chanyeol oppa tiba-tiba melepas penetrasi kami? Apa ia tidak tahu jika aku belum memuncratkan cairanku?

"Wae, chagi-ya?" ia bertanya ketika ia melihat wajah piasku. Tak seceria biasanya sesaat setelah percintaan penuh gairah kami setiap malam.

Aku lumayan terkejut mendapati tangannya yang kini mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Tak bisa kusadari jika sedari tadi aku melamun.

Kutepis pikiran negatifku berulang-ulang dari otakku. Meskipun aku belum mendapatkan orgasme-ku, tetapi aku bisa meraihnya lagi bersama suamiku, 'kan? Kami pasti akan menghabiskan malam ini dengan beronde-ronde seks hingga aku tak akan bisa berjalan keesokan paginya.

Aku bangun dengan tubuh lemas dari sofa mewah ini. Tangannya yang sedang mengikat tali piyama kusentuh, kuusap pelan sambil menunjukkan senyum tipis yang aku rasa membuatnya tergoda. Aku kembali membuka ikat tali tersebut, membuka piyama milik suamiku dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai, di mana banyak pakaianku yang berserakan.

"Kau pasti ingin melanjutkannya lagi, bukan?" tanyaku berbisik. Aku jilat daun telinganya yang kupastikan membuat tubuhnya menegang. "ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar."

Tangan kanannya yang besar aku tarik, hendak memasuki peraduan hangat kami—markas favorite kami setiap malam menghabiskan waktu untuk bercinta dengan panasnya—namun ia menahannya. Ia tersenyum, mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan sangat lembut, seolah akan menyakitiku jika saja ia tak berhati-hati.

"Untuk malam ini sudah dulu, ya. Rasanya aku lelah sekali setelah lembur dari pekerjaan." katanya. Lalu dengan santainya ia menaiki anak demi anak tangga yang akan membawanya menuju kamar kami—untuk tidur.

Bukan untuk bercinta.

*

Akhir pekan adalah waktu bagi kami untuk berduaan sepanjang hari. Pagi ini aku bangun sedikit lebih terlambat dari biasanya, di dalam pelukan Chanyeol oppa yang menghangatkan tubuh dinginku.

Cahaya mentari dari luar membuat kedua mataku sulit terbuka. Kamar yang tadinya redup pencahayaan, kini menjadi terang benderang akibat sinar matahari yang mulai beranjak dari peraduannya dan menerobos masuk ke kaca jendela kamar.

Aku melenguh, menyadari jika suaraku terlalu serak karena baru bangun dari tidur. Pinggulku terasa berat, sebuah tangan besar menimpa dan melingkar di sana dengan erat, sangat posesif. Begitu aku berbalik, aku melihat wajah Chanyeol oppa yang tersenyum cerah kepadaku. Ia mengecup bibir manisku sekilas, lalu berteriak sumringah,

"Selamat pagi, duniaku! Selamat pagi, weekend-ku! Selama pagi, hidupku!"

Aku terkekeh melihat aksinya. Saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir, ia menatapku lekat. Seolah aku memang hidupnya dan ia tidak bisa jika tidak hidup bersamaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman, memandang tubuh besarnya yang lucu jika bertingkah layaknya anak kecil seperti sekarang ini: berlari mengelilingi kamar sambil meneriaki kata 'Selamat Pagi' untuk semua benda-benda yang berada di dalam sini.

Aku duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, masih setia menatapnya yang kini telah berdiri tegap di hadapanku dengan sebuah senyuman paling lebar sepanjang hidupnya—yang hanya ditujukan padaku—sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Hufff... huffff... aku lelah sekali." katanya pelan.

Aku tertawa, ingat jika biasanya kami akan menghabiskan pagi di akhir pekan dengan bercinta sampai langit berubah jingga. Tapi rasanya hari ini berbeda, mungkin aku yang akan menggoda dan mengajaknya lebih dulu, tidak seperti biasa: ia yang akan selalu menggodaku duluan supaya aku ingin bercinta dengannya.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku, hanya dengan lingerie tanpa jubah yang kukenakan, aku mendekati tubuh perkasa milik Chanyeol oppa. Ia nampak menegang saat kuusap lembut dada bidangnya dengan menggoda. Lalu ia menarik bibirku untuk dilumatnya dalam, begitu membangkitkan gairah walaupun hanya sekedar sebuah ciuman.

Tanganku mulai bergerilya di sekujur tubuhnya. Dari dada, aku turun ke perutnya, mengusap perut rata (meski tanpa abs yang jelas) milik Chanyeol oppa dengan halus. Tak lupa kugoda pusarnya, hingga membuat ia mendesah dalam ciuman kami. Tangan Chanyeol oppa juga tak bisa diam, ia menggerayangi tubuhku seperti saat-saat di mana kami bercinta dengan panas tiap malamnya. Aku ikut mengerang, mendesah, dan sesekali melenguhkan namanya supaya ia tahu jika aku merasakan nikmat tiada tara ketika tak sengaja jari panjangnya menyentuh puting tegangku dari balik lingerie tipis ini.

"Uh, aku lapar," ia melepas ciuman kami, dalam hati aku mendesah kecewa.

Mungkin tidak dulu untuk pagi ini, Chanyeol oppa masih lelah setelah lembur di kantor.

Aku mencoba memasang senyum paling manis meski kutahu hasilnya tak cukup memuaskan, sekali lagi kuusap dadanya, namun kali ini tanpa godaan yang terselip di sana. "Mandilah, bersihkan dulu tubuhmu. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan spesial untuk kita."

Kubalikkan tubuhku untuk mengamit jubah tidur yang tergeletak naas di tepi ranjang—hampir jatuh ke lantai jika saja aku tidak buru-buru meraihnya. Lalu aku keluar dari kamar, menuju dapur kesayangan untuk membuatkan sarapan bagi orang kesayangan pula.

*

Selesai sarapan, aku dan Chanyeol oppa duduk bersantai di ruang TV mansion kami. Ruangan ini di desain dengan pencahayaan yang lebih redup dari ruangan yang lain, fungsinya adalah supaya layar lebar di depan kami akan lebih terlihat saat menampilkan film, dan tidak terganggu oleh cahaya matahari yang terpantul ke layar. Anggaplah ini adalah ruangan bioskop dengan versi lebih kecil dan bersifat lebih pribadi.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Chanyeol oppa yang terbalut kaos polo santai berwarna hitam. Celana jeans pendek ber-merk dengan warna putih menutupi sebagian pinggang hingga pahanya. Sedangkan aku hanya memakai tangtop warna putih dan hotpant berwarna hitam. Kalian mungkin menganggap kami janjian, namun nyatanya tidak. Hitam dan putih adalah warna kesukaan kami berdua.

Pukul sepuluh pagi hari biasanya tidak ada film atau acara-acara bagus yang dapat ditonton di TV. Mayoritas dari saluran televisi nomor satu di Korea menampilkan berita atau acara olahraga yang kebanyakan membicarakan tentang kesehatan.

Pada akhirnya acara nonton kami-pun menjadi tak menyenangkan lagi, mata dan tanganku dari tadi hanya terfokus pada dada bidang Chanyeol oppa, sementara kini pria itu tengah memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepalaku.

Namun aku masih bisa mendengar suara televisi meski dengan volume kecil.

' _Apakah Anda termasuk pria yang hobi merokok? Kuharap Anda mencari hobi lain yang lebih bermanfaat, karena jujur saja, semua orang tahu ini, bahwa merokok adalah kebiasaan buruk yang akan menimbulkan dampak buruk pula bagi para pria yang mengkonsumsinya._ _Selain karena dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung, banyak juga penyakit lain yang dapat menyerang pria-pria yang suka merokok, yakni; asma, kanker paru-paru, dan juga kanker tenggorokan. Aku adalah mantan perokok akut dulu, aku mengakui jika rasa rokok itu memang sangat menyenangkan, manis dan nikmat, wanginya juga menenangkan, rokok pasti akan menarik perhatian banyak lelaki di luar sana supaya ingin menyesapnya meski hanya sebatang._ _Aku sudah tahu sejak lama jika merokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan kita. Di luar bungkus rokok yang dulu sering kubeli biasanya terdapat peringatan atau bahkan ancaman-ancaman yang akan menakuti kita. Tetapi, bagi seseorang yang gila merokok seperti diriku ini, maka segala ancaman-ancaman mengerikan itu hanyalah angin lalu._ _Sekarang aku yakin sekali jika rokok hanya akan membawa dampak buruk bagi komsumennya. Aku yang tadinya sehat dan baik-baik saja, kini mengidap penyakit jantung stadium 2 yang membuat tubuhku menjadi tak sesubur dulu. Aku sangat terpuruk kala itu, tapi tak lebih menyakitkan ketika isteriku tiba-tiba menceraikanku karena aku yang tak seperkasa dulu lagi._ _Kuharap Anda, sebagai pria yang hobi merokok dan minum alkohol, hentikan semuanya sekarang juga. Ternyata merokok juga dapat mengurangi ketahanan seorang pria sehat. Jangan sampai pasangan Anda meninggalkan Anda dan mencari pria lain yang lebih bisa memuaskannya._ _Saat kita merokok, jantung kita akan berdetak lebih cepat, karena apa yang kita sesap akan masuk ke dalam tubuh kita, menghancurkan tubuh sehat kita secara perlahan dan berkala.'_

Mendengar jawaban dari seorang narasumber kesehatan di televisi membuatku kembali terpikirkan oleh Chanyeol oppa. Kutatap ia lekat, sedangkan ia hanya mendengus mana kala mendengar berita tersebut.

"Itu adalah alasan paling klasik yang dikatakan seseorang supaya pria-pria di bumi ini tak ada yang merokok lagi."

Aku hanya diam tak membalasnya. Aku mencoba untuk mempercayai suamiku ini, namun nyatanya, sebagian besar hatiku justru lebih mempercayai narasumber tadi soal penjelasannya tentang dampak yang diakibatkan dari merokok.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku merasa takut, jika mengingat percintaan kami semalam yang terasa berbeda dari percintaan lainnya.

*

Hari minggu bukan berarti Chanyeol oppa bisa libur dari pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di kantor. Sebagai seorang presiden direktur yang baik, Chanyeol oppa tetap berangkat ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan masalah kecil yang terjadi di sana.

Aku sendiri masih duduk di pinggir ranjang besar kami sambil merenungkan kata-kata yang kudengar dari berita tadi. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, apa yang diucapkan oleh pria itu ada benarnya juga. Chanyeol oppa bukanlah seorang pria yang candu rokok, ia termasuk laki-laki yang bersih saat bertemu denganku dulu. Tetapi setelah ia lulus kuliah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan penting untuk meneruskan bisnis Ayahnya yang tengah berkembang pesat, ia mulai menghisap serbuk nikotin nan membahayakan tersebut.

Tentu saja aku merasa khawatir. Aku adalah isterinya, dan kami baru menikah sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Menetap di apartemen miliknya selama dua bulan, lalu pindah ke rumah baru ini. Rumah yang selama ini aku impi-impikan dan Chanyeol oppa dengan senang hati memberikannya untukku.

Bukan tanpa alasan aku meminta rumah ini. Sebelum kami menikah, aku memang menginginkan sebuah rumah besar yang akan kami tempati berdua, dan bersama anak-anak kami yang akan lahir nantinya. Aku berjanji akan menjadikan keluargaku sebagai keluarga yang paling bahagia karena hanya mereka-lah yang kupunya di dunia. Chanyeol oppa adalah satu-satunya pria yang bisa memberikan semua keinginanku. Maka aku bersumpah akan merawatnya seperti apa yang aku janjikan selama ini.

Melihat Chanyeol oppa yang telah berubah menjadi perokok aktif, membuat aku tanpa sadar tergerak untuk melenyapkan apa yang selama ini menjadi hobinya. Mulai saat ini juga aku harus ikut turun tangan. Apapun yang dapat merusak orang-orang yang kucintai, maka aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya musnah.

Suara bel rumah yang berbunyi membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku sendiri. Aku masih duduk di atas ranjang dengan sepasang baju kotor milik Chanyeol oppa yang belum sempat kumasukkan ke dalam bak cuci. Aku terlalu sibuk melamun hingga tanpa sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Itu berarti Chanyeol oppa sudah pergi ke kantor sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Kuletakkan baju kotor ini di tempatnya dan berjalan membuka pintu. Xi Luhan berdiri di depan sana dengan sebuah bagpaper di tangannya. Senyumnya terlihat manis, dan itu ia tujukan kepadaku.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyum lebar, "Oh, Dokter Lu! Ayo, silahkan masuk!" candaku.

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya, namun ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengikutiku dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersamaku.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari? Kupikir kau adalah seorang dokter spesialis yang biasa menunggu pasiennya di ruangan ber-AC milikmu yang sejuk dan wangi, Luhan-ah." Ucapku dengan sebuah kekehan kecil.

"Jangan bercanda!" Luhan ikut tertawa meski ia melarangku untuk tidak bercanda. "jadwalku di hari minggu hanya dari pukul sebelas hingga pukul dua sore. Aku baru saja pulang dari kantor Sehun oppa dan aku melihat suamimu di sana."

"Oh, ya, memang seperti itu. Chanyeol oppa bilang ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan di kantor, jadi dia pergi ke sana." Jawabku dengan santai.

Luhan tampak menundukkan kepalanya. Suasana yang semula terasa riang, kini mendadak jadi sendu. Aku yang tidak mengerti mencoba untuk bertanya kepadanya. "Luhan-ah, ada apa, eoh? Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu murung seperti ini?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatapku, ia tersenyum tipis, "Aku datang ke kantor suamimu karena aku ingin memberikan camilan sehat yang kubeli di kantin rumah sakit untuk Sehun oppa. Kemudian aku justru dibuat kaget dengan keadaan kantor yang terlihat sangat kacau," Wajah Luhan berubah serius, ia tidak sedang bercanda kali ini. "ada seorang pria mabuk yang ingin mencuri barang-barang di kantor, ia membawa sebuah tongkat base ball dan masuk melewati pintu belakang. Ia menghancurkan kaca-kaca jendela dan mengambil apa saja yang menurutnya bisa dijual dengan harga mahal. Tetapi ketika penjaga keamanan datang dan mengeceknya, pria itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai lobi dengan mulut berbusa. Ketika aku sampai di sana, aku melihat suamimu sedang berdebat dengan Sehun oppa dan yang lainnya. Kemudian aku ditarik Sehun oppa dan dipaksa memeriksa kedaan pencuri itu. Aku hanya memeriksa detak jantung dan denyut nadinya saja, aku tidak berani bertindak lebih karena aku bukan ahlinya. Akhirnya Sehun oppa dan yang lainnya membawa pria itu ke rumah sakit untuk segera diotopsi."

"Lalu?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Pria itu dinyatakan meninggal karena berlebihan mengkonsumsi alkohol dan nikotin di waktu yang bersamaan," Luhan mengusap lenganku yang kuletakkan di atas paha. "Aku tahu jika Chanyeol oppa memiliki masalah yang sama. Maka dari itu, kau harus berusaha menghentikannya dari sekarang. Sebelum semua kesenangan yang sering dilakukan Chanyeol oppa berubah menjadi penderitaan untuknya. Kau tahu, aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Semua yang kita lakukan di dunia ini pasti ada timbal baliknya, Baekhyun-ah. Kuharap kau segera bergerak menghentikan hobi Chanyeol oppa yang satu itu."

*

Semua kata-kata yang Luhan ucapkan sore tadi terus melayang-layang di dalam pikiranku. Setelah pekerjaan rumah beres, aku segera turun ke ruang bawah tanah, di sana adalah tempat di mana Chanyeol oppa menyimpan koleksi anggurnya. Aku melihat banyak sekali rak yang berjejer rapi menyimpan berbagai macam minuman beralkohol dari tahun yang paling tua hingga yang baru keluar tahun ini. Aku ingat sekali jika bulan lalu ada sebuah truk besar yang mengirim minuman ini ke rumah. Sayangnya saat itu aku belum mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh suami tampanku ini. Dan ternyata aku cukup kaget setelah melihatnya.

Harus aku kemanakan minuman sebanyak ini?

*

Aku baru saja meletakkan mangkuk berisi kudapan makan malam Chanyeol oppa ketika laki-laki itu datang sambil tersenyum menghampiriku. Chanyeol oppa merentangkan kedua tangannya hendak memelukku, namun aku dengan tegas menggeleng untuk menolaknya.

" _Wae_?" protesnya tidak terima.

Aku menghela napas pelan sambil berpura-pura mengelap bagian meja makan yang kotor terkena tetesan minyak. Andai saja ia tahu bahwa aku telah melenyapkan anggur-anggur dan rokok simpanannya, akankah Chanyeol oppa tetap bersikap seperti ini terhadapku? Kuharap, ya. Namun jika kenyataan berkata lain, maka aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang demi kebaikannya.

"Mandi saja dulu. Aku masih harus menyiapkan makan malamnya." Jawabku. Ia nampak mendesah saat mendengar nada bicaraku yang cukup datar. Oh, sesungguhnya aku juga tidak ingin suasana seperti ini terjadi. Tetapi aku ingat jika aku harus bersikap tegas dalam mengurus permasalahan rumah tangga kami.

"Sayang, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya. "kau bahkan memberikanku ciuman di pagi hari ketika aku baru saja bangun dan belum menyikat gigiku." Lanjutnya. Aku baru akan menjawab namun ia lebih dulu membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkanku di dapur. Aku-pun melanjutkan kegiatanku seperti semula.

Tak beberapa lama sampai Chanyeol oppa kembali turun ke dapur karena aku melihatnya menuruni tangga dengan sebuah setelan santai, seperti; kaos polo berwarna merah, dan celana pendek cokelat. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam nampak basah dan wajahnya terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Aku tersenyum tipis, kemudian dalam diam menyendokkan nasi ke atas piringnya.

"Kau ingin supnya?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng dengan bingung namun tetap menjawabnya.

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku suka dan apa yang tidak aku suka,"

"Makanlah." Meski Chanyeol oppa menjawab tidak—secara tidak langsung—namun aku tetap menyendokkan sup itu di atas piringnya dan memaksanya memakan apa yang sudah kubuatkan untuknya.

Awalnya ia nampak tidak terima, namun setelah memandangku selama beberapa detik, ia-pun tersadar dan segera memakannya. Aku terdiam menatap suamiku yang nampak kesal. Dan ia kembali menatapku saat melihatku yang hanya diam memandanginya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah makan duluan,"

" _Mwo_?!"

" _Wae_?"

Chanyeol oppa menghela napas kasar dan membanting sendok beserta garpunya ke atas piring hingga menghasilkan suara nyaring yang memekakkan telinga. Aku begitu terkejut dibuatnya. "Kau pikir, apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriakku.

"Apa? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu kepadamu?" Chanyeol oppa membalasku dengan berteriak. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

Chanyeol oppa menggertakan giginya, ia terkekeh sinis dan menatapku dengan tajam sehingga membuatku sedikit merinding. Tetapi lagi-lagi aku sadar bahwa aku tidak boleh mundur begitu saja. Aku harus bisa menyikapi suamiku ini.

"Kau bahkan tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan, huh?" tanyanya dengan suara mendesis. Seolah-olah aku adalah wanita yang paling dibencinya di dunia ini. "kau bersikap sangat aneh hari ini Byun Baekhyun, dan kau tidak menyadarinya! Kau pikir, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sangat kecewa ketika kau menolak pelukanku... hingga... bahkan aku berpikir bahwa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Kau berkata dengan nada dingin, kau memberikan aku makanan yang paling tidak kusukai dan kau membiarkan aku makan sendirian! Aku memikirkan kesalahan apa yang telah kuperbuat kepadamu hingga kau seolah menjauhkan dirimu dari jangkauanku! Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, Baekhyun- _ah_?!"

Aku merasakan kedua mataku membasah mendengar keluhannya. Ternyata, apa yang sudah kulakukan kepadanya membuat ia kecewa kepadaku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam, aku tidak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol oppa yang merasa tersakiti karena perbuatanku.

"Aku akan lembur malam ini."

Aku mendengar suara langkahnya menjauh. Chanyeol _oppa_ akan menyibukkan dirinya dengan berkas-berkas kantor di ruang kerja miliknya. Dan biasanya ia akan menghabiskan beberapa botol anggur dan beberapa batang rokok untuk menemaninya lembur. Tiba-tiba aku merasa takut dan menyesal karena telah menjual minuman-minuman tersebut.

Dan aku, kini hanya bisa mengurung diriku di dalam kamar. Menantikan reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh Chanyeol _oppa_ ketika mengetahui hal ini.

*

Ketika aku baru saja akan lelap dalam tidurku, aku mendengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka paksa dari luar. Tubuhku tersentak, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki Chanyeol oppa yang disertai dengan geraman kemarahan. Namun aku memilih untuk berpura-pura tidur dengan posisi membelakangi pintu, kemudian aku mendengar sebuah teriakkan yang sangat keras dari bibirnya.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Tubuhku dibalikkan dengan paksa, mataku refleks terbuka dan menatap mata tajamnya dengan takut. Aku belum pernah melihat Chanyeol oppa semarah ini, aku bahkan bisa melihat kilat amarah tersebut di kedua matanya. "di mana kau letakkan anggur-anggurku?!" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianku. Yang harus kulakukan saat ini hanyalah mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Chanyeol oppa dan aku melakukan ini demi kebaikannya.

Menunggu jawabanku, Chanyeol oppa mencengkeram erat kedua lenganku. Tubuh besarnya menindihku dan matanya menusukku tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Di mana kau letakkan anggur-anggurku, huh? Apakah kau yang membuangnya?!"

"M- _mianhae_ , oppa." Kataku pelan, aku masih tidak berani menatap matanya. "Aku... aku sudah menjual rokok dan minuman beralkohol yang ada di rumah kita..."

"MWO?!"

Langkahku terdengar menggema di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan dan pikiranku melayang entah ke mana. Di belakangku, Yixing, Kyungsoo dan Jongin ikut berlari panik mencari ruangan yang digunakan sebagai ruang rawat Chanyeol oppa. Sementara yang lainnya seperti Sehun, Luhan dan Junmyeon sudah tiba semenjak Chanyeol oppa dibawa ke tempat ini.

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu, aku mendengar kabar dari Sehun dan Luhan bahwa suamiku mengalami kecelakaan akibat mabuk yang berlebihan. Tangisanku tak lagi dapat kubendung karena saat itu aku memang tengah mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol oppa yang pergi entah ke mana setelah aku memberitahunya bahwa semua rokok dan minumannya telah kujual ke sebuah kelab malam yang berada di pusat kota Seoul. Hatiku cemas bukan main, aku pikir Chanyeol oppa tidak akan semarah ini. Namun ternyata perkiraanku salah, ia bahkan rela mengendarai mobilnya tengah malam hanya untuk mencari kelab tempat aku menjual barang-barang kesukaannya.

Aku yang tak tahu menahu justru menangis tersedu-sedu di rumah. Memikirkan mengapa semuanya bisa sekacau ini, padahal yang kuinginkan hanyalah kesehatan Chanyeol oppa sendiri. Kemudian, seolah tertimpa durian runtuh, aku mendapatkan sebuah telepon dari Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol oppa mengalami kecelakaan di jalan ketika hendak kembali ke rumah.

Lalu di sinilah aku berada. Berdiri dengan tangisan yang tiada henti, menatap ke pintu kaca yang menampilkan tubuh suamiku yang penuh dengan alat-alat medis sambil memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

Dalam hati aku berdo'a,

Tuhan, ia adalah suamiku. Seandainya aku bertindak salah hingga membuat ia sangat marah, maka terkutuklah aku. Tetapi lagi-lagi aku mengatakan bahwa, aku melakukan hal ini karena aku sangat mencintainya, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Apakah semua yang kulakukan ini adalah tindakan yang benar? Atau justru kebalikannya?

Tuhan, ia adalah suamiku. Aku bersumpah di hadapan-Mu jika aku akan hidup bersamanya hingga aku mati. Tanpa memikirkan beban dan masalah yang menghampiri kami. Aku akan tetap setia dan menghormatinya seperti yang selama ini kulakukan kepada-Mu.

Tuhan, ia adalah suamiku, jiwa ragaku. Jika ia merasakan sakit, maka aku juga akan merasakannya. Jika ia merasa bahagia, maka aku juga akan bahagia. Namun, jika kau berkehendak lain, aku rela membiarkan hidupnya berbahagia di atas segala penderitaanku. Aku akan menerimanya meski kutahu itu sangat menyakitkan.

Tuhan, ia adalah suamiku. Aku akan selalu menjaga dan menyayanginya seumur hidupku. Tetapi untuk kali ini aku memohon kepada-Mu, berikanlah kami kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kehidupan pernikahan kami. Biarkanlah kami merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan dengan menata keluarga kami bersama-sama, hingga ajal memisahkan kami nantinya.

Air mataku kembali menetes ketika mendengar menjelasan dari dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Kali ini aku benar-benar menumpahkan tangisku di sana, menatap tubuh Chanyeol oppa yang diam tak bergerak.

Menjadi seorang isteri bukan berarti aku bisa meninggalkan kewajibanku melayani suami begitu saja. Setelah semua pekerjaan rumah beres, aku langsung menemui Chanyeol oppa yang bersantai di halaman belakang rumah kami. Aku membawakan dua gelas jus jeruk untuk kami berdua dan meletakkannya di gazebo yang berada di dekat kolam berenang. Kakiku menghampirinya dan aku mengusap lembut bahu kerasnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku kepadanya.

Ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk menatapku. Kedua matanya nampak sendu ketika melihat senyumku, "Yes, please..."

Aku berdiri di hadapannya sekarang, dengan gerakkan perlahan aku membantunya berdiri supaya ia bisa merasakan kedua kakinya yang dinyatakan lumpuh oleh dokter semenjak ia mengalami kecelakaan itu.

Ya. Chanyeol oppa bahkan menangis ketika melihatku yang masih setia menunggunya di rumah sakit saat ia siuman dari tidur panjangnya. Ia bilang jika ia malu karena kedua kakinya kini dinyatakan lumpuh permanen dan tidak dapat disembuhkan lagi. Ia mengira jika aku akan meninggalkannya pergi karena ia sudah tidak sempurna lagi sekarang.

Kemudian aku mejelaskan semuanya kepada Chanyeol oppa. Aku mencintai suamiku apa adanya, karena aku telah bersumpah bahwa hidup dan matiku hanya akan kugunakan untuk memberikan kesetiaanku padanya. Chanyeol oppa tak kuasa menahan tangis mendengarnya, lalu kami menyatakan perasaan kami masing-masing yang diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman manis di ruang rumah sakit itu.

Dan setelah dua tahun lamanya Chanyeol oppa duduk di kursi roda, kini ia berniat untuk menjalani terapi berjalan. Karena sesungguhnya, apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter itu tidak benar. Tuhan masih punya cerita lain untuk diberikan kepada hambanya yang bersabar dan tidak pernah putus asa dalam berjuang. Dan semoga Chanyeol oppa adalah salah satunya.


End file.
